Novos namorados
by Fezinha
Summary: Percy começa a gostar de uma garota. Ele descobre que, a vida à dois pode ser muito interessante...
1. ataque do trasgo

1- Ataque do trasgo  
  
Percy era um garoto extremamente convencido e desligado, era pomposo, e sempre ficava vermelho na presença de garotas, quer dizer, na presença da garota; Era uma corvinal, Percy não podia deixar de olha-la, mesmo assim ficava vermelho quando via a garota, Penélope Clearwater. Os cabelos de Penélope cabelos eram castanhos, longos e mais ou menos até a cintura, cacheados. Lábios rosados e olhos castanhos.Percy nunca tivera oportunidade de falar com ela, mas isso estava para mudar:  
  
--Trasgo...nas masmorras...Achei que devia lhe dizer!-dizia Prof. Quirrell, entrando correndo no salão principal com o terror estampado no rosto e desmaiando em seguida  
  
Houve um alvoroço.Foi preciso explodir várias bombinhas da ponta da varinha do Prof. Dumblendore para as pessoas fazerem silencio.  
  
--Monitores-disse Dumblendore com voz grave e retumbante-levem os alunos de suas casas de volta aos dormitórios, imediatamente! Era com Percy mesmo.  
  
--Me acompanhem!Fiquem juntos, alunos do primeiro ano! Não precisam ter medo do trasgo se seguirem as minhas ordens ! Agora fiquem bem atrás de mim. Abram caminho para os alunos do primeiro ano passarem!Com licença, sou monitor!-dizia Percy abrindo caminho entre os alunos da Lufa-lufa, e na ponta dos pés para tentar avistar Penélope Clearwater.  
  
Penélope Clearwater encontrava encostada perto de uma coluna de pedras coloridas, perto de um enorme grifo de pedra, tentando acalmar uma garotinha do 1º ano da corvinal:  
  
--Calma Ashley ele vai aparecer, eu juro que vamos acha-lo!-dizia Penélope Clearwater alisando a cabeça da garota enquanto a abraçava.  
  
--Com licença, posso lhes ser útil?- dizia Percy corando  
  
Penélope Clearwater ficou calada, e antes que ela tentasse dizer algo, a menina falou soluçando:  
  
--Meu irmão, ele sumiu-dizia a garotinha olhando Percy de cima à baixo- ...Quando deixamos o salão principal, eu notei que ele não estava mais lá, pensei que iria encontra-lo, mas até agora ele não apareceu!  
  
A garota ao terminar de falar abraçou Penélope que, não sabendo o que dizer esperou Percy sair, porém Percy nao se retirou.  
  
--Eu como monitor creio que...-dizia Percy quando foi interrompido por Penélope Clearwater.  
  
--Muito obrigada-dizia Penélope Clearwater corando.  
  
De repente outro aluno da Corvinal foi em direção à Penélope deixando Percy meio sem graça.  
  
--Penélope, acharam...Agora vamos, ele estava perto das masmorras um pouco assustado-dizia o garoto ofegante  
  
-- Mas e...-Penélope tentava perguntar sendo interrompida pelo garoto.  
  
--Não se preocupe, Brendan levou todos o alunos até o salão comunal. Acho que sentiram sua falta..  
  
O garoto não terminou de falar, apenas percebeu que Percy, o monitor de outra casa estava ali.  
  
--Am...Olá...Hum...Você não devia estar guiando os pequenos grifinórios até seu salão comunal?-Dizia o garoto Corvinal com um sorriso amarelo.  
  
--O senhor...É...O-dizia Penélope tentando perguntar seu nome a Percy.  
  
--Weasley, Percy Weasley-dizia Percy levemente corado.  
  
--Eu sou Rogério Daves!-dizia Rogério erguendo a mão com um sorriso maroto no rosto—E você sabe muito bem disso!  
  
-- sou Penélope, Penélope Clearwater  
  
Logo depois Penélope e Rogério tomaram rumo, e Percy até pensou ter visto Rony e Harry, logo depois tomou consciência de que poderia ter sido alucinação depois de ter visto a garota mais bela de Hogwarts na sua frente. Tomou seu rumo e seguiu com os alunos do primeiro ano.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************** 


	2. Assunto do dia

Após uma semana do ataque do trasgo, Penélpe passou a olhar Percy com outros olhos. Ela parecia muito interessada em Percy.; Nao tinha reparado na absoluta educaçao e cavalheirismo de Percy.   
  
  
  
Enquanto Percy conversava com Oliver e Rogério sobre garotas,Penélope folheava a revista nova bruxa juntamente com Laurence Jones, monitora da Lufa-Lufa, numa matéria exatamente sobre comportamento de um Bruxo apaixonado.  
  
Lawrence Jones estava no 5º ano de Hogwarts e atual monitora da Lufa-lufa. Laurence era colegade Penélope, era muito bonita e inteligente , além disso , a uma das garotas mais populares da escola; Nao havia ninguem em Hogwarts que nao a conhecesseLawrence . Era uma garota alta, magra e sembre usava marias-chiquinhas em seus curtos cabelos loiros; seu nariz era pequeno e delicado, seus olhos eram azuis e muito citilantes.  
  
Penélope planejando emprestar a revista ''Nova Bruxa - que comprara na ú'ltima visita a Hogsmead - para sua amiga Laurence. Quando foi devolver, nao deixou de comentar com Penélope as possibilidades vivivas da revista estar certa. Estava claro que, a autora de matéria tinha pesquisado muito até concluir a pesquisa. No momento da chegada de Laurence, Penélope estava sentada na mesa da Corvinal, segurando uma xícara com chá azul , uma espécie de chá para aliviar transtornos , que era exatamente o que ela precisava depois da última aula de Transfiguraçoes, onde um sonserino esticara os pés para Penélope tropeçar. Laurrence correu saltitante até a mesa da Corvinal, onde sem atravessar as pernas sentou-se a direita de Penélope, essa última retirou a revista 'Nova Bruxa' e abriu diante dos olhos da amiga.  
  
" Olha isso Penélope" disse Laurrence apontando para a segunda linha do comportamento do bruxo apaixonado" É a cara dele ! "  
  
" E a cara de quem ? " Disse Penélope fugindo do olhar de Laurence" De teu amado ? " disse rindo  
  
"Claro que nao! Esse é exatamente o comportamento do Peter Weasley quando está perto de você !" Disse Laurence aregalando os olhos.  
  
"É Percy ! "corrigiu Penélope  
  
"Que seja !"disse Laurence pegando uma torrada da mesa da Corvinal.  
  
" Acha que ele gosta de mim ? "'perguntou Penélope interessada".  
  
"Pode crer."'disse Laurence animadamente pensativa " Você nao percebe o jeitinho todo especial com que ele te olha ?"insinuou Laurence  
  
Penélope repirou fundo, bebericou um pouco de chá que levava em suas maos, e disse Brevemente a Laurence " Entao vamos comparrar o Perfil do apaixonado com o Perfil do Percy..." Penélope nao viu que quando terminou de falar, Rogério estava atras dela.   
  
" Eu ouvi o nome do Percy ?"disse Rogério desconfiado  
  
"Nao Davie, ela falou Peter, o irmao da Lucy Osment da Sonserina " disse Laurence retumbante.  
  
" Mas por que vocês estavam falando dele ? " Perguntou Rogério levantando as sombrançelhas e cruzando os braços.  
  
" Ele me fez tropeçar ontem quando estava saindo da aula de Transfiguraçao" disse Penélope.  
  
"POR QUE VOCE NAO ME DISSE ?!" indiguinou-se Rogério "EU DAVA UMAS BOAS BOLACHAS PARA ELE APRENDER A RESPEITARUMA CORVINAL !  
  
"Nao grite ! " disse Laurence rubra de vergonha"Você esta chamando a atencao do salao principal inteiro !  
  
A indiguinaçao de Rogério havia realmente chamado a atençao de todos os alunos e professores presentes. Entretanto, Rogério se se deu conta do vaxame quando Oliver Wood veio perguntar o que havia ocorrido.Rogério era um tanto desligado.  
  
" Aquele malandro teve coragem de machucar Penélope"disse Rogério a Olivio  
  
" Ele nao me machucou, apenas foi mal-educado" intrometeu-se Penélope.  
  
""Que seja !" disse Rogério"Ele nao pode ser tao mal-educado! Afinal, quem ele pensa que é ?  
  
"Aff..Pára com isso Davie!""disse Lawrence disfarsadamente para Rogério.  
  
Rogério pegou uma torrada e saiu pisando forte com Olivio para a aula de Pocoes. Penélope e Laurence permaneceram no salao principal por mais 5 minutos e, logo depois Laurence seguiu para a aula de Defesa contra as artes das trevas ; Penélope para a aula de Feitiços.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A aula de Pocoes dos alunos do 5º ano da Grifinória , era junto com os alunos da Corvinal. Percy, Olivio e Rogério nao pararam de comentar sobre a ocorrido no café da manha.  
  
"Penélope podia ter feito algo a respeito disso"insistia Rogério"'Há duas semanas, um daqueles capangas do tal Draco Malfoy, quase arrebentou a cara de um garoto!  
  
Quem esses Sonserinos pensam que sao ?Alguem tem que dar fim nisso.""concluiu Davies repulsado.  
  
"Eu também acho" concordou Olivio.  
  
Percy estava sonhando acordado com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa.  
  
"Percy!""disse Rogério"Acorda"  
  
" han... Sobre o que estavam falando ? " disse Percy desinteresado  
  
"Estavamos falndo sobre a esses sonserinos babacas" informou Oliver."'Peter quase bateu na colega do Davies!  
  
Mal ouviu, Percy voltou a realidade e, parecia estar muito interesado no assunto da conversa: Penélope. Resolveram mudar de conversa, e falar sobre quadribol mas, Percy realmente queria falar sobre Penélope.  
  
"Han...Entao Rogério... a quanto tempo você conhece a Senhorita Clearwater ?"'perguntou Percy corado e tambem muito interesado.  
  
" Conheci Penélope uns 5 anos antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Nós aprendemos a ler juntos, pois, como vocês sabem, meu pai é bruxo e minha mae trouxa. Ela me pos numa escola trouxa para aprender a ler"contou Rogério.  
  
"'Como sao os Pais dela ?"'perguntou Percy sem querer "Ela tem irmaos ?"  
  
" A mae dela se chama Leyla, e o pai dela chama-se Ícaro .O pai dela é'grego." respondeu Rogério olhando nos olhos de Percy.  
  
" Quantos irmaos ela tem? " perguntou percy descaradamente   
  
" Só um, o Nikos ."respondeu Rogério.  
  
" Percy!" disse Olivio cutucando Percy" Você parece estar muito enteresado na Senhorita Clearwater !  
  
" Quem ? Eu ?" disse Percy desfarsando  
  
"Você sim ! ""disseram Olivio e Rogério juntos.  
  
" É apenas curiosidade" disse Percy  
  
A conversa nao durou nem mais um minuto. O professor de poçoes, Snape, acabara de chegar na sala de aula. O Snape era o tipo de pessoa que nenhum aluno gostava, com exeçao dos Sonserinos, é claro. Chegar 10 minutos atrasado e ainda pisando firme nao era o forte de Snape, que sempre entrava nas salas de aula com cara amarrada e tirando pontos de quem olhase em sua cara.   
  
"Agora chega de conversa. O seboso acaba de chegar!" disse Rogério acompanhando com os olhos os paços do Mestre das Poçoes  
  
Nao demorou muito, Snape começou a aula e, tambem começou juntamente sua habitual sesao de descontagem de pontos das casas, com execao da Sonserina. Foram descontados, no total   
  
cerca de 80 pontos da Corvinal, graças a velha mania de Rogério de jogar bolhinhas de papel em Snape; Quase 90 pontos da Grifinória, pelas dúvidas constantes de Oliver e, também das diversas vezes de o próprio pedia para ir ao banheiro.  
  
Quanto finalmente, mais um dia de aulas acabou, Rogério partiu imediatmante para o Salao comunal da Corvinal, tentando fugir das perguntas de Percy sobre a vida de Penélope.  
  
As matérias das aulas de pocoes estavam cada mais tediosos, e o professor mais mal-humorado do que nunca. Parecia que a chegada de Harry Potter em Hogwarts, enfluênciou bastante no humor do Professor, que nao era dos melhores ficou pior. Todos os alunos percebiam que Snape nao se dava bem com nenhum aluno ou ex-aluno da Grifinória. Alias, Sanpe nao se dava bem com aluno nem ex-aluno nenhum e, estava tao claro quanto agua que Snape também demonstrava nenhuma amizade ou afeto por nenhum professor, e muito menos pelo Diretor.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Enquanto isso, na aula de Feitiços ...  
  
" Muito bem meninos, vamos aprender a segunda liçoao de nossa aula ! " disse professor Flitwick, subindo novamente em sua habitual pilha de livros.  
  
A turma de corvinais e grifinórios retornara à seus lugares na sala do professor.  
  
" Nossa segunda liçao é exatamente como um pingo D'água, vocês iram aprender um fáçil feitiço, com apenas uma conplicaçao : só depende de vocês faze-lo ou nao."disse o professor pausadamente " Vou dar para cada um de vocês, um balde de água. Vou ensinar um feitiço muito eficiente contra criaturas aquáticas : Feitiµo   
  
"'Legal ! Aquele polvo nunca mais vai me atormentar" murmurou uma corvinal de voz esganiçada  
  
Todos os alunos do 4º ano receberam um balde de madeira com agua até a metade 


	3. Nova Bruxa

N/A: Tentei nao fazer nada de diferente nessa capitulo. Apenas mais um encontro por acaso. Pesso a quem ler que, por favor poste um comentário( eles sao como um incentivo para mim). Preciso de conselhos para o próximo capitulo. Quem quiser ajudar, eh só me mandar um e-mail.   
  
Boa leitura,  
  
Fezinha =))  
  
Quando novembro entrou, o tempo esfriou muito. As serras que rodiavam Hogwarts viraram cinza-gelo e o lago ficou completamente congelado. A cada manha o chao se cobria de geada. Aquele novembro frio desagradara a todos, menos a Olivio Wood. O garoto nao falara nada além Quadribol. Na verdade, nao parecia um maniaco. Era um maniaco. O terror dos jogadores preguisosos.  
  
Começara a temporada de quadribol. No sábado; Harry Potter, o novo apanhador da Grifinória, estaria jogando sua primeira partida depois de semanas de treinamentos: Grifinória contra Sonserina. Se Grifinória ganhasse, subiria para o segundo lugar no campeonato das casas. Quase ninguém vira Harry Potter jogar porque Olivio decidira que, sendo uma arma secreta, a participaçao de Harry deveria ser mantida em segredo.  
  
  
  
"Entao Wood, está preparado para perder ?" Disse maçantemente Marcus Flint, o capitao do time de quadribol da Sonserina, soltando um podre bafo de cebola na cara de Olívio Wood.  
  
Olívio estava completamente ipnotizado e horrorizado com o incrivel bafo de Flint. Era o pior cheiro do mundo. Parecia misto de queijo suiço vencido, merda de Trasgo e, também de um cadáver que fora engavetado por 20 anos e que, seu odor fora usado para fazer algum perfume.  
  
Ainda paralisado com o cheiro, Olívio sentiu uma cutucada e, em uma fraçao de segundo, alguém o puxou para longe da boca podre me Marcus flint. Era Percy quem puxara Olívio.   
  
Depois de acordar do transe a que fora submetido pelo terrivel bafo de Flint, Olivio fora contar para Percy o odor do bafo de Flint como sefossem uma aventura.  
  
"O bafo daquele 'Sonsibobo' é completamente podre" disse Olívio atordoado enquanto era puxado pelos corredores de Hogwarts.  
  
"'Você conta isso como se fosse uma Odisséia!" disse Percy tentando poupar palavras.  
  
Percy ajeitou os olhos e, mal as palavras sairam de sua boca quando um vulto cruzou o corredor a frente deles. Era uma garota e, usava uma mecha de seu cabelo- na parte de cima da cabeça - presa por uma fivela, enquanto o resto do cabelo estava solto.  
  
"Falando em Odisséia, aí está Penélope..."'murmurou Percy para si mesmo.  
  
"Como ?" perguntou Olivio que nao ouviu Percy dizer nada, apenas percebeu que o colega abrira a boca.  
  
"Só estava pensando alto"disse Percy rapidamnete.  
  
Quando Penélope estava em média a 10 pasos deles, o coraçao tanto de Percy quanto de Penélope batera mais forte.  
  
"Olá Srta. Clearwater" disse olivio.  
  
Percy nao disse nada, apenas soltou um largo sorrisso. Penélope retribuiu o sorrisso jovialmente... corando depois, é claro.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Penélope estava no salao comunal da Corvinal, lendo a ediçao do mês de novembro da Revista "Nova Bruxa - Para jovens bruxas, melhor que poçao do amor" lia-se na capa da revista.   
  
"O que você está lendo Penélope ? " perguntou uma garotinha de olhos puxados, pela frente de Penélope, que lia arevista 'Nova Bruxa' edicao novembro.  
  
"'Você nao vê? Estou lendo a nova edicao da Revista nova bruxa." riu Penélope assustada, mudando rapidamente de página, para que a garota nao percebese que ela estava lendo a segunda reportagem de 'O comportamento de um Bruxo apaixonado'.  
  
"'Deixe-me ler também ?" perguntou a garota virando os pés.  
  
"hahahha!" Penélope ria secamente , como se a garota de olhos puxados, tivesse contado uma piadinha.  
  
O garotinha torceu o nariz e pediu novamente.  
  
"Penélope, me empresta!"insistia a garota.  
  
"Nao!"negou Penélpe.  
  
"'Por que nao ? "  
  
A garota de olhos puxados olhava para Penélope, que agora já estava em pé, com uma curiosidade imensa.  
  
"Ouça, eu nunca li uma revista dessas" disse a garota oriental " Você poderia me deixar ler ?"  
  
"Ouça, você nunca leu e nem vai ler tao cedo!" sibilou Penélope.  
  
"Aff..."  
  
Penélope sentou novamente. Nem pensou em mudar de página pois, a garota oriental ainda estava na salao comunal da Corvinal e , sobando os pés no chao como se, isso fossem trazer a revista para si.  
  
"Entao, você vai ou nao vai me deixar ver?" perguntou a garota oriental  
  
"Nao."disse Penélope secamente.  
  
"Quando eu comprar, nao vou te emprestar! " disse a garota insinuadamente.  
  
"'Nao me faça rir, Cho." disse Penélope" Jornaleiro nenhum vai te vender essa revista"  
  
Cho se aproximou de Penélope e, cusiosa, tentou abrir a boca três vezes tentando perguntar.  
  
" Por que nao ? " perguntou cho.  
  
"Por que você tem 12 anos. Para comprar essa revista, você tem que ter 14" disse Penélope, repousando na poltrona.  
  
  
  
"Está bém!"'disse cho subindo para o dormitório pisando firme.  
  
Penelope tornou a abrir na Página do Comportamento do Bruxo apaixonado. Seus cabelos encaracolados caiam em seus ombros enquanto ela se a comodava na poltrona.   
  
Em que será que Percy Weasley está pensando? Em mim? Nao...Nunca! Eu nao sou tao popular quanto Lawrence - pensava Penélope  
  
No momento, ela tentava aceitar sua "Paixonite" por Percy. O último tentava fazer o mesmo, ou melhor : já aceitara. 


End file.
